Talent show
by Lola-Hiwatari
Summary: yugi's school is holding a talent show.a little rushed till the last chapter,but otherwise pretty good.angst only on last chapter.REPOSTED!COMPLETE!
1. Findin' out

Lola: Yipee. This was done while I had nothing better to do.

Mandy: Uh huh. All of us have been bored out of our minds.

Yami: I swear i've stared a hole in the wall...

Yugi: ...Ok, y'all need to lighten up... oh ...and Lola doesn't own squat. (-.-')

* * *

"Guys,come look at this!" Yugi yelled as he pointed to a poster just above his head. He and his friends had been walking through the halls, talking, but Yugi had run ahead to see what the big poster on the wall was about. 

All the others ran to catch up with him since he had basicly sped twoards it. They finnally got next to him before asking what was up.

"The talent show is coming up this Friday!" He squeeked happily. The others gasped.

"Really!" They all shouted. It had been a while since they had had a talent show, and they all wanted to participate. Especially since the yamis were in school now. That would make Friday so much more fun.

"Yeah! It says that we are allowed to dance, sing karaoke, play instruments, and show other natural talents..." He read.

"Cool!" They chorused together. They all had to start thinking ideas on what to do.They found out later that Marik was hosting it, so just them and two other kids were allowed to participate.

"Okay, lets go down to the gameshop and figure out what we are going to do!" Yugi said happily as everyone recovered from their shock. Tea, Tristan, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Malik, and Marik -who had both tagged along somehow- followed him to the gameshop.

Two Hours Later

"So its setteled. Bakura and Ryou will do a duet, Yami, Malik, and Joey will sing in the band they have recently created, Tea and Tristen will pull curtain, I will do the part of the announcer, and Yugi will do magician acts between every few shows." Marik said excitedly, due to the fact that he was the ingenious host of the show.

Everyone else nodded, confirming the acts.

"So, lets all get ready!" Yugi chirped happily. He rushed upstairs to the attic.

Joey, Yami, and Malik all went out to the garage to practice their new song since they only had a few days. Yugi came down the stairs with his old Dark Magician outfit from Halloween, Ryou and Bakura went out to find some outfits for their part, heading out to the nearest mall, while Marik went out to a tech store to buy a mic and suit.

3 Hours Later. (Sorry, gettin lazy here... )

After everyone was done auditioning in front of Marik, he clapped."You are all very good. I might as well cancel the other two acts, cause this is already one loooong show." He said happily. He crossed the names on the bottom out, making a mental note to call the people.

"YESSS!" They all yelled happily. They were all going to be in the talent show together.

Two Days Later

Malik, Marik, Tristen, Tea, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, and Bakura all got ready for the show.

Yami was in his black tank top,leather pants,and leather boots (All of which were black).Joey was in red pants and a white muscle shirt, and Malik was in dark navy jeans and a white shirt and a leather vest over it, a black headband on his forehead. He and Yami went to the backroom to get their stuff ready.

Yugi had on his cute dark magician outfit, staff and all he grinned happily after Marik told him he was the opening act.

Bakura and Ryou were dressed alike, yet different. Bakura had on a black shirt, a black pair of jeans, black shoes, and a black trenchcoat.

Ryou had on white jeans, a white shirt, and a white trenchcoat, shoes to match. They would both be the grand finale.

Marik was dressed in a suit with a flower in it. Ah... how simple it was to be the announcer. He adjusted the flower and turned to his curtain pullers.

Tea had a plaid skirt on with a white shirt, with clips put up in her hair wile Tristen wore his black trenchcoat and a white shirt with black jeans .

finally, it was time for the show to start.

* * *

Lola:Yay. I have finally finished the first chapter. 

Yugi: Are you THAT bored!

Lola: Do you have to ask?

Yugi: ...I guess not...

Yami: You guys are weird...anyway, me and Mandy are going to the store. Call if ya need

something.

Mandy: Yup.Please, do us all a favor, and read and review.


	2. yugi as magician

Lola: Okay.. update. This is probably going to be kinda random...

Yugi: PLEASE! Get in a good mood already!

Lola: Fine...YAY! NEW UPDATE!.. That better?

Yugi: -.-'...sure.

Mandy and Yami: (Burst through the door with ten bags of groceries.)

Yami: HONEY,WE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOMMEE!

Mandy: Yami, you're crazy.;

Yami: Yup. Anyway, here is the fic, and Lola doesn't own us.

* * *

"Ok everybody, our first act will be Yugi Mouto as the Dark Magician!" Marik announced gleefully as Yugi entered stage left. 

Yugi got up on the stage, pushing a cart with a dark box on it into the middle of the stage. He sighed in relief as he got the cart into the middle of the stage. He smoothed his robes out and spoke.

"For my first act, I will pull a Kuribo out of this conveniently placed black box!" Yugi said happily. He reached his hand into the dark box and pulled out...nothing.

"What the..." He trailed off and then he smiled nervously. He couched for a second before regaining his posture and blushing.

"Err...sorry, just a flaw…" He tried several more times, all ending in pulling out nothing.

The crowed was staring to get angry, saying things like 'Boo' and 'You stink'. Yami watched amusedly from the side of the stage, trying his hardest not to laugh at his poor hikari.

"Er...sorry Yugi. LETS GIVE IT UP FOR YUGI MOTOU!" Marik said in false happiness as he stepped onto the stage, grabbing the mike and patting Yugi on the back to show him it wasn't entirely his fault. Yugi went back behind stage left, grumbling like a little kid and pushing his cart.

* * *

Lola: Okay, that, is the second chapter, I hope you liked it. 

Everyone else: REVIEW OR LET AMMIT EAT YOUR SOUL!


	3. Crimson Rain

Lola: I am so glad I'm reposting this. I didn't know how terrible it really was until a second ago...

Yugi: Did you have to make me a bad magician?

Lola: It worked with the show. Anyway, I don't own yugioh. And its a miracle that I'm doing the disclaimer for once, so enjoy it while you can.

Yami and Mandy: Amen.

* * *

Marik made his way to the mic after Yugi left, getting ready to announce the next show, praying it would be better. 

"Ok, since act one was kind of short, lets enter our band, crimson rain, with their newest song, 'Away From the Sun'!" Marik said. He knew that none of the three could mess this up if they wanted to live.

Yami, Joey, and Malik walked onto the stage, setting their stuff up and getting the song ready.

Joey started with the guitar chords, while Yami started singing. After a couple of seconds, Malik started with his drum set.

_"It's down to this,_

_I've got to make this life make sense,_

_Can anyone do what I've done?_

_I missed life,_

_I missed the colors of the world,_

_Can anyone go where I am?_

_'Cause now again I've found myself,_

_So far down, away from the sun,_

_That shines into the darkest place,_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again,_

_Away from the sun again…._

_I'm over this,_

_I'm tired of living in the dark,_

_Can anyone see me down here?_

_The feeling's gone,_

_There's nothing left to lift me up,_

_Back into the world I've known…_

_'Cause now again I've found myself,_

_So far down, away from the sun,_

_That shines into the darkest place,_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun,_

_That shines the life away from me,_

_To find my way back into the arms,_

_That care about the ones like me,_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again…_

_It's down to this,_

_I've got to make this life make sense,_

_And now I can't do what I've done._

_And now again I've found myself,_

_So__far down, away from the sun,_

_That shines the life away from me,_

_'Cause now again I've found myself,_

_So far down, away from the sun,_

_That shines into the darkest place,_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again..."  
_

Yami ended his singing and the crowed clapped so hard Yami swore his ears popped he put a hand up to his ear before speaking.

"Wow...are we that good?" He asked the others who looked at him like he was crazy.

The crowd answered for him by clapping, if possible, louder.

"Well, lets give it up for crimson rain!" Marik said happily. He patted each of the boys on the back as they walked past him, saying thank you over and over.

* * *

Lola: I've finished another chapter. 

Yami and Yugi: have 'drank' during the chapter and are currently running around singing.

Lola: ok...I should have hid the drinks better...

Mandy: Ditto...I think they should be normal by the next chapter...

Yugi: Hic...review...hic...peeps...-falls over-


	4. finale and last chappy

lola:yes!the last chapter!

yugi:what?this was short...

mandy:it was suposed to be short,it was just a break from OHD.

yami:whatever she said.

yugi:oh...ok...lola doesnt own yugioh,cuz if she did,she would be a character and her hikari wouldnt be at ryou's house getting ready for her date with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

marik straitened his tie before walking over to the mic,sending the three band members a grateful glance.he turned back to the mic to introduce the next act.

"ok!our grand finnally is a duet sang by ryou and bakura!!"marik said loudly,watching as ryou and bakura walked nervously up onto the stage.bakura smirked.he didnt care what others thought of him,but ryou was shaking like a leaf.he really didnt understand him sometimes.they both went up to the different mics to start the act.

the music started up,and the singing started.

"I could be mean,

I could be angry,

You know I could be just like you."

ryou sang the first part,playing his part and glaring falsely at bakura.bakura hid a smirk as he started the

next part.

"I could be fake,

I could be stupid,

You know I could be just like you."

bakura sang the next part,also glaring falsely at ryou.he bit his lip,the smirk now vanished.there were plenty of days before when any of this wouldve been true,but thankfully,all of that was over.

"You thought you were sitting beside me,

Your were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

bakura sang the third part, still wearing the false glare.he watched as ryou got ready to sing his part of the chorus,praying nothing would mess up.

"You thought you were there to guide me.

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.

You thought you were there to guide me.

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

ryou sang the next part loudly,expressing all he had held inside of him for three months before bakura had learned what morals were.he finished his chorus part and got ready to sing his next part.

"I could be cold,

I could be ruthless,

You know I could be just like you."

ryou sang the next part as well,noticing that he hada thoguht this after one of his 'lessons' before.they had already planned who would be singing what,since they had picked the song out themselves.

"I could be weak,

I could be senseless,

You know I could be just like you."

bakura sang forcefully.he had remembered when he had said similar words four months before,only,he had meant them back then....

"You thought you were sitting beside me.

Your were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

the next part was also sang by bakura as he stared ryou down,him on one side of the satge and ryou on the other.they were facing eachother by now.

"You thought you were there to guide me.

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.

You thought you were there to guide me.

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

ryou finished the rest of the chorus by himself,getting ready for the next part of the song that he would be singing alone.the one he would hate repeating.

"On my own, cause I can't take liven with you,

I'm alone, so I won't turn out like,

you Want me to."

ryou sang the next part, noticing how closely they resembled the words he had whispered to bakura back many times before.he now wished he had never said them as he looked at bakura with determination,showing he wasn't about to give up the act over ainful memories,gaining a small nod from him.

"You thought you were sitting beside me.

Your were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

bakura sang part of the last chorus by himself,noticing ryou was feeling very tired do to the long performance.

"You thought you were there to guide me.

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you.

You thought you were there to guide me.

You were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

ryou finished off the chorus as he opened his mouth to sing the last part of the song.

"I could be mean,

I could be angry,

You know I could be just like you."

he half whispered,half sang the last part of the song as bakura and him walked to the center of the stage,bowed,and headed to the other end of the stage to exit.ryou smiled weakly at bakura before taking some calming breaths and headed over to the cooler for a bottle of water.

little did they know,yugi and co. had played a flick scene of all the times that the song had made sence,ryou whispereing to bakuras back,bakura beating him up,and everything else.

all of the girls had tears in there eyes as the crowed clapped really hard,even harder than they did for yamis band.all of the boys had there heads bowed in respect as they clapped.nobody knew what ryou had went through,and they had always ignored and rejected him.they felt really bad.

as soon as ryou made it bakstage with the water,he collapsed onto the couch in the lounge,bakura sitting beside him.he started to say something but stopped.

just then,he noticed yami yugi smiling mischeviously,a tape in his hand as he left the flick centering room.he turned to bakura and held up the tape.

"oh crap...."bakura whispered.he knew what had happened.yami had asked him for the flick a couple of hours ago,and bakura hadn't thought anything of it.now he mentally slapped himself for being so careless.

yami....just smiled.the talent show had gone as planned.bakura and ryou were on good terms,and everyone had had fun.

yes,today had been great.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lola:yay!i have finally finished!

yami:i outsmarted bakura,i outsmarted bakura....

mandy:yes,you did,im very peoud of you.

yugi:that was one short story...are you sure your done?

lolaL:yep.oh!and for our hearts desires:i already have part of the chap typed,but my computer crashed and i have to retype it...yay for me...

mandy:dont wory,im sure you will get it up soon.

yugi:shed better,im getting tireed of wating.

lola:aw dont worry,itll be up soon.

yugi:yay!

yami:read and review please.flames will be used to burn a hole in anzu's bedroom wall for the heck of it.


End file.
